fate_of_the_secondfandomcom-20200214-history
Caelum Dynasty
Caelum Dynasty The North Eastern kingdom of Gallahorn, it is largely covered by a thick continuous falling of snow, while the southern part of the kingdom maintains a rather temperate climate. Within the kingdom there are four main cities: Vulcum Staguntum, Portus Magnus, and Napolito. Excluding the magnificent Alabaster Throne, there is also Rexxentrum, a semi independent city that was built for The Magic Circle. The fact that the Magic Circle has based its headquarters within the borders of Caelum has always been held with some pride, the semi-autonomous region manages itself while paying tax and obeying kingdom wide decrees. The honour of having the Magic Circle within the borders isn't just a intangible honour, the sale of semi magical items is rampant and as a result production within the kingdom is constantly increasing, magical items that help with the working classes jobs have spread throughout Caelum and area used, if they can be afforded. As a result, the main roads within the Caelum dynasty are paved and semi popular roads are at least managed to a degree. Houses and buildings are build quickly and efficiently using the best of materials that can be found. Crops and pastures are kept well and have high yields in harvesting season meaning there is never a risk of famine. The current Senator Prior is Antonius Caelum. The roads and the empire are defended by the great Legionnaires of Caelum. The Alabaster Throne The capital of the Caelum Dynasty, "The Alabaster Throne", perpetually white with snow, doubly named for its choice of material in the magnificent royal palace. The Alabaster Throne centres itself as the centre for all law and decrees that pass through its kingdom. Situated in a snowy plain, the city is a magnificent work of architecture, beauty and science. The city itself is built using marble and wood and the walls a mixture or marble, stone and granite. it is thus very easy to miss for those that are traversing the snowy wastes. There are no surrounding villages or farms for night temperatures will likely freeze anyone that is not protected behind the walls. Within the city, the great labyrinth of buildings and corridors connecting the city together allows for citizens to move through the city without having to go outside or the need to dress up. This has led to people developing close bonds with those around them as space is so limited and everyone is so close. Food is imported from major farming cities however a baseline production is kept up through the underground farms producing enhanced grain, sweet green, and some meats and poulty. The city is divided into the following districts: Marble District The main area where artisans and masters of craft can be found. The local guilds and entrance to the underground farms can be found here as well as access to the heating pipes that keep the city warm. Sebura District The less affluent area of the city, while wealthy people may still live here the housing is not the nicest. Often the prostitutes and basic jobs such as hairdressers are located here. Adamantium District The main fighting force of the throne is found here as the barracks of the personal guard, city defenses and enough space for a visiting force is located. Sentorum District The home to the Alabaster Throne Palace, as well as the 10,000 capacity Colosseum. The Forum and Curia is located here as well as the baths. Album District The upper class residential area where the senators' houses and offices can be found. Often you will be able to spot a senator by the line that is waiting outside to ask for assistance or legal aid if not to ask the padre for a favour now and a promise of a favour in the future. Cibus District The main area where visitors are kept and thus the inns are found, to leave this area to any of the others requires papers that need to be issued by the captain of the guard or higher. Senatus Populusque Caelem (SPQC) The governing body is a complicated one for those outside of Caelum, and often regarded with vulgarity as it is seen as unconventional and often unsustainable. The state is headed by what the Caelum's call a "Principate", a collection of 50 "Senators" that are regular men that have gained the right to stand in the "Forum" by paying a hefty yearly fee, owning a house within the Alabaster Throne, as well as being able to maintain a lifestyle and legal practice that is expected in the senatorum class. One of the 50 senators will be publicly elected every four years, with every permanent resident of the capital allowed one vote. This "Princeps Senatus" will head and manage the senatorial side of the Forum as well as being the tie breaker in matters of state. Along side the, what would be a rotating and a potentially bias due to corruption "Principate", there is a member of the Caelum royal family that will be unwavering to the test of time, and offer of money as they need none. This member of the Caelum royal family, the "Senator Prior" whose, responsibility will be handed to the eldest son on death or abdication of the current member, will converse with the senators on the same level of authority, however maintains a vote weighting equalling 49 senatorial votes. The ruler of the Caelum dynasty has many other responsibilities in the land, as the Principate is simply to create and discuss laws and decrees and the most important matters of state.Category:Factions Category:Locations Category:Caelum Dynasty